


Her name

by Scherwy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, at least i hope so, i hope you will enjoy it, it could be worse, its kinda poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherwy/pseuds/Scherwy
Summary: Just a little poem about 13th





	Her name

She was in a colour of blue  
In some well clothes  
In a man's skin  
She smiled with no fear  
Running across the worlds  
Everyone's woman  
No one's wife  
She was almost dead  
But survived  
She _was_ dead  
But resurrected  
New hair  
New shape  
New skin  
Almost another personality  
Still exactly the same person  
Everyone's woman  
No one's wife  
A peaceful warrior  
Called 'the Doctor'


End file.
